Paintings in October
by flickeringdreams
Summary: A collection of Dean/Luna Hallowe'en related stories based on prompts. Entry for Screaming Faeries' Halloween Challenge.
1. Pumpkins

**Hello! This is the first installment in a collection of 31, a challenge by Screaming Faeries entitled the Harry Potter Halloween Challenge. My couple is Dean/Luna, I hope you enjoy!**

 **Prompts: 'Wicked Witch' green (12) and Jack o Lantern (21)**

It was a windy day at the Thomas residence, three days from Hallowe'en. Dean's family was out on an excursion, going to the movies to watch the newest family movie based on the holiday and going to dinner later on. Luna had come over to spend time with Dean, and he had thought perhaps they'd bake cookies, paint together, or maybe watch some movies, but she had different ideas.

"Let's carve a pumpkin, Dean! I've read that they confuse the Nargles by looking similar to a head, and you're distracted so much lately that I think it'd do you good," she had said a few hours prior when she had arrived, decked out in a scarf with twinkling orange lights and little ghosts that went 'boo' very quietly. Dean had flushed at her words, embarrassed that Luna had noticed, but she walked in and didn't think it really seemed to matter.

And so there they sat, a large, very orange pumpkin in front of them on the table on top of newspaper. Luna seemed interested in the unmoving pictures, and Dean was once again reminded that she wasn't around muggles much. He was reminded again when she carefully removed her wand from inside her thigh-high stockings and tapped on the squash with it, murmuring a few words that Dean could not pick up.

Suddenly the pumpkin turned a familiar shade of green, and Luna beamed brightly. She set her twinkling eyes on Dean to explain. "I went to Hermione Granger's the other day and we watched the Wizard of Oz. I was fascinated by the odd colour of the witch's skin, so I looked it up on her computer and it was 'Wicked Witch' green. I'm not so sure I like the name, though, it seems kind of harsh..." She trailed off, looking slightly troubled by this. Dean smiled kindly at her before lightly grabbing the back of her head and kissing her head, his eyes closed. When he pulled back, she was smiling up at him.

"Ready to paint this pumpkin like a boss?" he asked her. Her eyebrows came together, confused.

"Like a...?" She looked very cute, Dean thought, chuckling to himself. He shook his head and murmured 'nothing', watching her as she _hmmph_ ed and turned to the now-green pumpkin and picking up one of his paintbrushes.

Dean knew that this pumpkin would be unlike any pumpkin he'd ever seen before; colourful and magical, thanks to his creative little Ravenclaw.


	2. Three Witches

**Prompts used: #22 (Cauldron) and #52 (Cemetery)**

Dean Thomas pulled up to the creepy, very shadowy cemetery just as the clock behind him in the center of town chimed eleven times; eleven o'clock at night. He looked at the GPS on his dash multiple times, making sure, but it soon became evident that he had to be in the right place. He could see scuff marks on the dirt just in front of the entrance; large iron letters curved over the walkway, but it was too dark to make out the words.

Not to mention, a strange blue-green light was shining near the back of the small graveyard on the hill, and only one witch made that colour, specially developed for herself; his girlfriend of a year, Luna Lovegood.

She had told him that she wanted to spend Hallowe'en night together two nights ago, and since he hadn't been planning on doing anything at all (children never came to his flat; he was on the tenth floor of twelve. He couldn't very well turn down Luna at all, though; he would have rathered to spend the night with her anyway, no matter what the plans.

He hesitated a few more moments; even if Luna was in there, he wasn't fond of dead people all buried under the earth, rotting, especially at night. What if a hand came up and grabbed him? Sure, he was paranoid, but he'd seen things as a wizard that no muggle would expect to be true, like petrification in his second year or dragons in his fourth. He'd learned to be wary of everything long ago.

Eventually he sighed and extracted his wand; even if it was supposed to be just Luna out there, he couldn't be sure. His car beeped a few times as he opened the door, protesting, but he paid no mind and stared at the light in the cemetery. What was she doing in there? His car honked as he locked it and he muttered a hasty 'Lumos' as he walked slowly under the arch of letters, trying to see beyond the tall stones that marked his fears. He could hear a soft bubbling murmur; a potion was brewing. He made his way around the markers and soon his girlfriends face appeared, a few rows back, illuminated with a purple light. She looked dreamy as usual; for Dean, it was both the beautiful way and the lost in thought way, and he loved both.

She glanced up as he approached, and he saw small bats hanging from her ears and a small bottle of bones hanging from her neck. He rounded the cauldron and she began to beam, her smile blinding in the dark. "You came! I was getting worried, I thought you might've lost your way," she said, her voice dreamily soft as usual. He made his way to her back and wrapped his arms around her torso, kissing the back of her neck softly.

"Of course I came. What're we doing tonight?" he murmured in her ear, watching as she stirred the potion with her wand. She giggled slightly, a breathy sound, and he could hear the bones around her neck clanking as though they were full size. Then, they could be, Luna was good with spellwork and a simple Shrinking Spell wouldn't faze her.

"Hermione lent me a book; Macbeth, it's called. There's three witches in it and they brew a potion and she thinks it may be an ancient potion long forgotten except by muggles. You've heard of Shakespeare, haven't you, Dean? Dad's done an article on him; he thinks he started the early beginnings of a conspiracy. A muggle-lover, I'd guess, not that that's a bad thing, I suppose I am one too." She turned to him with a shy smile before turning back.

"Shakespeare was a wizard?" Dean said, incredulously. He had forgotten his strange surroundings, his attention all on Luna.

"Or a Squib," Luna replied simply, adding something that looked suspiciously like something of a newt.

Dean stood silently a moment before smiling. "I suppose that makes sense." Luna laughed.

"It makes complete sense," and to Dean, because she said it, it was true. He could accept this crazy potion theory because she enjoyed it, and he would enjoy it for the rest of the night, even when they couldn't quite figure out what the potion should be used for.

Dumb wizard Shakespeare and his confusing sentences.


End file.
